We Kiss Now
by GABGM
Summary: One shot about Maya and Josh taking the step from friends to something more and how some of their families react to the news of their relationship. Joshaya. Shawn, Katy, Farkle and the entire Mathews clan will also be appearing.


For as long as Maya Hart could remember, she and Riley Mathews had been attached at the hip. Since the moment they met at five years old, they had been inseparable, which was why this year was going to be hard for her. After high school all of her friends had gone their separate ways for college. While Maya was staying in the city at NYU, Riley had decided to try for Ivy League but wanted to stay close to family which landed her at UPenn. Lucas had gone to Oklahoma on a baseball scholarship, Smakle had opted for California, Stanford to be more specific and Zay had joined her on the west coast at UCSD. Farkle was the only other person to stay in the city. Surprising everyone, he decided not to stay in the family tech business, instead choosing pre-med at Columbia.

There was one other person Maya could count on in the city. With Farkle being so busy with school and Maya nervous about living with a roommate, Joshua Mathews showed up to save the day. From the moment Riley had left (freshman orientation at UPENN started two weeks before Maya's dorm move in) Josh had become more and more present in her life. He took her to movies, sat with her during her shifts at Topanga's and even gave her a tour of the campus. It didn't end however when Maya met her roommate. She and Mariana got on really well, made plans together and went to parties together. Even when she had settled into her new life and made friends, Josh stuck around. He would study at the counter while she worked, they would go to family dinners at the Mathews' every Sunday and she would even go over to his place to watch movies, Farkle occasionally joining her. They had fallen into what could only be described as a very normal friendship.

She was slowly settling into her new normal, which entailed spending her evenings working a shift at the café waiting for her other best friend to turn up. On this crisp mid-October afternoon, he decided to do so around seven thirty.

"Sorry" he said coming through the door and taking of his coat and scarf "I really needed to finish my reading for applied chemistry"

"You know you could ask Josh for his notes" she replied as he sat on the stool in front of her "It's not like you don't know someone in med school, or is NYU not good enough for an ivy league genius?" she smirked.

"Very funny. Speaking of, where is Uncle Boing tonight? Isn't he usually here making googly eyes across the counter at you?"

"One; you're not funny and two; he has class today but I was thinking about going over to his for a study session when my shift ends if you want to join us?"

"And be the third wheel?"

"Come on, you know it's not like that, we're just friends"

"Just because you don't lose it every time you see him now doesn't mean there's nothing there"

"Well there isn't" she deadpanned "so you want to join us or not?"

"When's your shift over?"

"In an hour, I'll close up and then we can head out"

"Cool, because I really do need to study for mid-terms"

"I hear that, history of art has is really kicking my ass"

The walk to Josh's apartment was pleasant. The weather at this time of year really was her favourite which was why they decided to walk instead of getting the subway. Before she knew it, twenty minutes had passed and they had arrived at his front door.

"Hey Josh" the young man greeted as he walked through the door.

"Farkle" he smiled "nice to see you"

"Sorry about crashing your study session"

"You have an open invite dude"

"Also, the more people that are he the more pressure you'll feel to actually study instead of looking through insta stories" Maya Joked.

"That too" he laughed.

"So, where's the boyfriend tonight?"

"Jackson" he corrected "is just getting off his shift at the book store and says if we call in Szechuan Palace, he'll pick it up"

"Yes please" said Farkle "I'm going to need some sweet and sour pork if I want to survive these chem problems"

"Don't worry dude I got you"

It was these moments that Maya enjoyed the most, hanging out, studying, eating and drinking beer, college life she supposed. Jackson, Josh's roommate, was also really cool and she was finding herself spending more and more time with him and enjoying that time more and more.

"So are you guys coming to our Halloween party?" he asked.

"You're having a party?" she asked in reply.

"No" Josh intercepted.

"Come on dude" he went on "it could be really cool, we haven't had a party in such a long time"

"Yeah come on Josh" Farkle added "We're totally going to need to let loose after mid-terms"

"We're going to need to clean it up as well"

"We'll help with the clean-up won't we Maya?"

"Do not drag me into this with you"

"Come on man, don't you remember the raggers we used to throw?"

"Yeah back when we were undergrads. Dude, I'm a med student and you're getting a master's degree, we need to grow up eventually"

"Speak for yourself old man I'm still in prime partying mode" Maya joked.

"We're 21 dude, not forty"

"Fine but I am not cleaning your puke out of the mailbox again"

"That was one time, four years ago, get over it already"

"That's definitely never going to happen, it was gross"

"So, a party then?" Farkle tried to get back on track.

"Yeah, we'll start at ten but you guys can come help with the set-up"

"Cool can I bring someone?"

"You want to bring Isadora?" Josh joked.

"We broke up three years ago, she's had two boyfriends since then and more importantly I've come out. Also, she's not coming back from California until thanksgiving so, no" he laughed "but back to the party, can I bring my roommate? He's lonely and I think he has a thing for Maya"

"One problem though" Maya interjected "Maya doesn't have a thing for him"

"You don't even know him, come on just give him a chance that way he'll shut up"

"Bring him if you want but I make no promises of anything other than friendship"

"Deal"

Josh was also not oblivious to the shift in his relationship with Maya as they had gotten older, especially the last two months. He had always known she was special but more and more so she was becoming a permanent fixture in his life. He was beginning to see that she was the person he wanted to spend all his time with. And yes, he knew he had feelings for her, he had known it for a long time, long before Riley had left for Pennsylvania and they had become close, but why rush it? He knew what he felt and was pretty sure she felt the same way, when it was meant to happen it would. His roommate on the other hand, wasn't as confident.

"Josh" he started after their younger friends had left and he was washing the dishes "are you really going to let Farkle's roommate make a move on Maya and lose your chance"

"First of all, Maya's not a piece of meat. I don't own her, she's a person not an object. That's her choice to make and secondly, you heard her yourself, she's not interested"

"That's not what I'm saying. What I mean is that eventually she's going to get tired of you stringing her along"

"I'm not stringing her along, Maya and I, we have our own thing, we're figuring it out. We're friends"

"What about the constant flirting?"

"Like I said we have our own thing, Maya and I have been flirting with each other since we were kids. If she's ready to turn it into something more she'll let me know"

"And why should it be her? Maybe you should tell her how you feel and then she could make a decision"

"Don't push it dude, it will happen when it does"

"Well yeah but I'm sick of watching the flirting and also, I love a good piece of gossip" he laughed.

"Well you'll have to get your gossip elsewhere for the time being"

Things carried on normally for the next few weeks, they went to classes, caught movies and hung out with the family, which is precisely what they were doing on one such Sunday evening the week before Halloween. Cory a had made a delicious stir fry and they were sitting around the table joined by her parents and by Ava.

"So" Katie asked the young children "are you excited to go trick or treating on Thursday?"

"Yes" Ava replied almost jumping in her seat "I'm going to get soooooo much candy and eat it all before bed"

"You're definitely not going to eat it all in one day" Topanga warned

"What about you two?" Shawn directed at the older "kids" at the table "Any plans for the night?"

"Somehow Maya and her sidekick convinced me to throw a party"

"What?" Maya laughed "That was all Jackson and Farkle, I had nothing to do with that"

"You will be good won't you sweetie"

"Yes mom" Maya rolled her eyes.

"If anything happens to my baby girl, I'm holding you personally responsible Mathews" Shawn went on "I don't care if I've known you all your life"

"Me too" Cory added.

"I'm a big girl ok? I can take care of myself" Maya insisted not knowing that josh was giving the older men a look telling them he had no intention of letting anything happen to her on his watch.

"What's going to happen to her at a party?" Auggie asked innocently "don't eat too much candy Maya, it could make you sick you know?"

"Yes" Cory went on "You're not old enough to eat candy Maya"

"We're nine" Eva interrupted "not stupid, we know you mean alcohol" and with that the entire table erupted into laughter at the young girl's candor.

"Seriously Maya" Katie started seriously "we know you're in college and having fun, but be responsible ok"

"Jesus did I suddenly do something to make everyone think I'm incapable of behaving like the adult that I am"

"You pulled Josh's chair out from him twenty minutes ago" Auggie laughed.

"Touché" she chuckled in reply.

"Remember when you used to be nice to me?" josh asked her "In fact I think I remember you falling over every time you saw me"

"The young misguided thoughts of a teenage girl, thank god that's not me anymore"

"Who could blame you?" Josh smirked "I am pretty good looking"

"Pretty arrogant"

"That didn't used to bother you" he laughed "Remember? You were all Uncle Boing and cave men holding hands"

"Shut up"

She didn't know what her parents were worried about, the party was nowhere near the ragger they had been imagining. Sure, it was a college party and there were people drinking and smoking in the corners, but nothing too crazy. For the most part it was just their friends, drinking beer, a few dancing, but mostly mingling. As Farkle had decided to bring his roommate Conner, she decided to bring Mariana along too. She was a sweet girl, but a little shy and that mixed with the fact that the city overwhelmed her, she was from a small town in Arizona, she was finding it hard to make friends.

"This is really cool" she started "thanks for bringing me along Maya"

"Of course,"

"And your friend's roommate is really cute"

"And completely single" Maya smirked "you should go for it"

"No way, I wouldn't even know what to say"

"Hey Conner" she called over to the young man on the other side of the room "didn't you tell me you were from Phoenix?" she asked as he approached.

"Yeah why?"

"You know Mariana is from Arizona too?"

"Really? Where are you from?"

"Cornville" she smiled shyly

"No way!" he smiled widely "My dad and Stepmom live in Sedona"

"Really? What a small world"

"Apparently" he laughed "So what do you miss the most?"

"I'm gonna leave you alone to fawn over Arizona while I go get a drink" she smirked at Marisol as she left.

"Well" Josh smirked as he came up behind her at the table some time later "I didn't think I'd ever say this but Jake you look quite beautiful"

"Thanks" she smiled, turning around to face her "Riley's Finn"

"Of course, your costumes match" he rolled his eyes.

"We've coordinated our costumes for years; a state line isn't going to stop us"

"I don't know why I would ever doubt you. Why adventure time?"

"Riley's sorority had to dress up as a cartoon character, and I wanted an excuse to wear a tutu" she looked down on the yellow tulle billowing out around her "a decision I am beginning to regret as it is extremely uncomfortable"

"I'd be more than happy to help you out of it if you want" he smirked and leaned over her.

"Joshua Mathews" she stepped closer to him "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were propositioning me. How much have you drunk?"

"I'm sober today, someone has to make sure things don't get too out of hand" he tucked a piece of her hair "you just look really good"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Well you don't look so bad yourself" she leaned closer but just as she did so barbie girl started playing out of Josh's phone.

"And just like that the moment's ruined" he looked at his screen "You changed the ringer on my phone again I see" he rolled his eyes as she chuckled "Hey Cory" he rolled his eyes again "Yes she's here, she's fine, I don't know her phone is probably on silent"

"It's charging in your room, I ran out of battery" she explained.

"Are you coming to dinner tomorrow?" he asked her, covering the speaker momentarily.

"Yeah"

"Yes, she's coming, me too yes. Ok cool" he rolled his eyes "I gotta go, I'm trying to corrupt Maya and convince her to drop out of college and do hard drugs, bye" he hung up.

"You know he probably thinks that's what's happening"

"Well don't drop out or do drugs but I'm definitely up for some corruption"

"I'm starting to get the impression that you're flirting with me, and you wouldn't want to give a girl false hope"

"Who said anything about it being false" he smirked.

"Maya, Maya" Farkle ran up to her "Conner and Mariana just kissed"

"What?" her head shot up pulled out of her daze "dammit I missed it" she laughed after spotting them dancing on the floor.

"Ten buks say they go home together" Farkle smirked.

"I'm in" Josh shook his hand.

"Easiest money you're ever going to make Farkle"

"Whatever" Josh went on "you wanna dance" he grabbed her hand.

The party went on without much fuss, the most exciting thing that happened all night was Mariana asking if Maya could crash at Farkle's because she and Connor were going back to their dorm room, well also when Jackson's friend Austin decided that it would be a good idea to try and balance three bottles on his head, spoiler alert, it didn't end well. And so, it was that after dominating the beer pong table, at around 2:30 when everyone had gone home, Maya started to look for Farkle to make her way home.

"Have you seen Farkle?" she asked Jackson "Yeah, he left like twenty minutes ago, something about a study something or the other tomorrow"

"What? Shit, I was supposed to crash at his today"

"It's cool" Josh came towards them holding a trash bag "you can take by bed, I'll sleep on the couch"

"I'm not going to take your bed"

"It's not like you have much choice" he chuckled "no way you're walking around New York on your own on Halloween"

"Well" Jackson interrupted "most of the clean-up is done, I say we leave this for tomorrow and hit the sack. I'm out" he turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

"I know it's late" he started once they were alone "but are you hungry? I have frozen pizza"

"Yes please" she smiled "Could you put it on while I get changed though? This isn't very comfortable"

"Sure, just grab anything from my closet to sleep in and I think Jackson's ex left some face stuff in the bathroom, I'm sure there's something in there if you want to clean your face"

"Ok first of all, face stuff? How dense could you be?" she chuckled "and also, his ex doesn't have a name?"

"She must not be named. It didn't end well"

"Good to know, I'll be right back" she disappeared into his room. In the end, she settled on grabbing on of Josh's NYU hoodies, it reached way past her thighs and it's not like he hadn't seen her in a bathing suit, or at least that's what she was trying to tell herself because she definitely didn't choose it because she thought it would get his attention. The "face stuff" Josh had referred to was a small bottle of Micellar Water and a little tub of Moisturizer, which she would most certainly be stealing because it was the expensive kind. In the end, she felt very clean, thank god for Jackson's nameless ex.

"Hey is the food ready?" she asked entering the living room/kitchen again (this was a student apartment in New York it's not like it was huge).

"Uhh" he pulled himself out of his daze "yeah" so at least she got the reaction she definitely wasn't trying to get when she chose her DIY pajamas. Conversation flowed easily between the two, as it always did, and soon she was washing the dishes while Josh got ready for bed. Apparently, Josh changed quickly because before she knew what was happening, he had come up from behind her, grabbed her at the waist, and whispered in her ear.

"You look so beautiful right now" the feeling of his breath on her neck made every hair on her body stand still but she tried to remain cool.

"Is that so?" she turned to face him and mustering up the courage she could, she hooked her fingers in the elastic of his pajamas and pulled him towards her for a kiss. Her risk was rewarded because Josh responded very quickly, kissing her back fiercely. She tried to snake her hand up his shirt but before she could, Josh wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her onto to the counter to begin kissing her neck. This continued on for a while, but while his hands were exploring her thighs and she was throwing his shirt on the floor she thought she should probably start to get this under control.

"Josh" she pulled away and tried to talk but he quickly interrupted her.

"Shit Maya, sorry. I got a head of myself, we should probably talk. I mean I know we flirt but we've never really even talked about it and what about-"

"Shhh" she put her finger on his lip, her position on the counter giving her a physical advantage, "that's not what I'm trying to do here, but maybe we should take this to your bedroom before Jackson gets up for water or something"

"Right" he chuckled "and I just totally ruined the moment"

"Don't worry" she went back to kissing his neck "we can get it back, just don't over think it"

"Ok" he said as he went back to her thighs "I won't over think it" he whispered and went back to kissing her while his hands slowly started to pull the zip on her hoodie down leaving her bare in front of him. She thought she heard him mutter a "god you're beautiful" or something of that nature but honestly, she was too focused on his hands pulling her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

Shit. That was Maya's first thought the next morning when she woke up surrounded by a very familiar scent in a very familiar bedroom. Shit shit shit, she had to get out of here before he woke up. A quick look at her phone told her that it was a little after ten thirty. She grabbed her yellow hoodie from last night, and a pair of grey sweat pants from his wardrobe because there was no way she was wearing that horrible tutu or the yellow leggings she was wearing yesterday. All she had to do now was pray that Jackson wasn't up yet and it would seem that the gods were on her side because his hangover appeared to be keeping him in bed and she was able to slip out of the apartment without any of its occupants waking up. As soon as her sneaker hit the side walk, she grabbed her phone and called her speed dial number one.

"Ehhh" Riley groaned "Why are you FaceTimeing me so early when you know I'm hungover"

"It's almost eleven it's not early"

"Oh my god" The little Riley on her screen perked up "is that your costume, did you go home last night?"

"That's why I'm calling, I'm freaking out here"

"I'm not surprised. I'm mean really, could you pick a worse day for the walk of shame than the day after Halloween? Everyone knows what you've been up too" she chuckled.

"This is New York, there are crazy people in costumes everyday"

"I miss the city"

"Can we please get back to the problem at hand"

"Yes of course" Riley laughed "What's the problem so you slept with some guy, who cares? I do want the gossip though"

"It wasn't just some guy, that's the problem"

"What?" Riley asked surprised "who was it? Was it Conner?"

"No, he went home with Mariana actually"

"Ok, so who was it?"

"I can't say"

"Okay peaches I'm going to ask you some questions and you just answer yes or no" Maya nodded in reply.

"Were you drunk last night"

"No Riley" she rolled her eyes "Some of us have some self-control"

"Hey, I'm not the one doing the walk of shame" she chuckled "Besides you were with Farkle at Josh's last night it's not like either of them would let someone take advantage of you" She dropped the phone and suddenly all Maya could see was the dust under her bed.

"Riley" she groaned.

"Oh my God" she laughed picking up her phone and reappearing on the screen "did you leave Josh's place last night?" Maya shook her head and that was enough to send Riley of the edge into a fit of laughter "Oh my God, you slept with my uncle? I cannot believe this?"

"Riley you're supposed to be helping me?"

"What happened I thought you guys were friends now?"

"we were, we _are_" she rambled "but I don't know, ever since you left there's been like this weird energy between us and it's like last night it finally exploded"

"Well I don't know, what did he say this morning?"

"Nothing, I didn't give him the chance"

"You bolted before he woke up, Maya you know you'll have to see him again eventually right?"

"Oh God" she groaned "I'm having dinner with the whole family later"

"My parents, your parents and they guy you slept with, sounds like a great idea"

"Don't forget his parents"

"My grandparents are coming?" Riley laughed "Maybe I should get the train up, I don't want to miss the show"

"You are not helping"

"Ok" she said seriously this time "first thing you're going to do is send him a text and apologize for leaving without saying goodbye, make up an excuse and end the text by telling him you'll see him later" she went on "that way you'll leave it open so you have time to figure out your next move"

"Thank you, that is good advice"

"Now, what are you wanting out of this"

"I mean, I don't know"

"Wow, so was it really that bad?"

"No!" she replied quickly "it was good, like really good. Like he really knows what he's doing good"

"Gross" Riley crinkled her nose "remember it's my uncle you're talking about here"

"Right, sorry"

"But come one, what's stopping you?"

"It's a lot of pressure Riles, I mean we're friends, we're family friends. If we start dating, you know your whole family is going to be watching us like hawks, gossiping and it would be so awkward."

"So, take your time, don't tell anyone. Settle into it and then let the family know"

"I don't know, I gotta go Riles I'm almost at the dorms"

"Ok, just let me know what happens, this is the gossip of the century, I can't wait to tell Aunt Mo"

"No!" she interrupted "see this is what I mean, no one can know, at least not yet"

"Ok" she sighed "I'll hold on to the gossip, on my own, with no fun but I would only do this for you"

"Thanks, I gotta go"

"Ok, love you no matter what peaches"

"You too, bye"

She took Riley's advice and sent Josh a quick text saying she had to leave to finish her paper for Gender Studies but he replied with a simple thumbs up emoji. She tried to distract herself, took a shower and got ready for dinner with the family, but for the first time in her life, as she climbed the stairs to the Mathews' home, she felt nervous. She was the last to arrive. Topanga and Shawn were cooking in the kitchen when she entered the house, Amy, Allen, Cory and Katie were sitting in the living room chatting and Josh could be heard running around upstairs with Auggie and Ava.

"You look really beautiful today baby" Katie said as she saw her daughter enter.

"Thanks" she said pulling at the purple dress that she definitely did not wear because she wanted to look extra good for dinner "I think after wearing a costume all day and looking ridiculous yesterday, I felt like looking nice today"

"You did not look ridiculous" Josh said coming down the stairs "your costume was awesome, not that you don't look beautiful now" he smirked. She enjoyed the attention and compliment but did not miss the look Katy and Amy shared at his words so she muttered a quick "thanks" and shuffled over to the kitchen.

Conversation at dinner was natural, perhaps they were flirting a little more than normally but they had been flirting together for as long as she could remember and the return to the normal was somewhat soothing her nerves. Once Auggie had gone to bed, the adults had pulled out a bottle of wine and continued the conversation. Cory was explaining why he couldn't make it to Morgan's engagement party that week when Topanga interrupted him suddenly.

"Maya before I forget" she started "Would you mind switching your shift at the café this Wednesday for a babysitting shift. I have to stay late at the office all month getting ready for the class action suit and Cory has teacher training every Wednesday this month"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Now we just need to figure out what to do for the rest of the month" Cory groaned.

"I'm sure between Josh and I we'll be able to manage"

"Yeah" Josh agreed "I was going to hang out at the café and study anyway, we can just do it here"

"Farkle could use the study time too" she said quickly and possibly awkwardly.

"Afraid you won't be able to control yourself around me Hunter"

"Funny Mathews" she threw a bread roll at him "You more than anyone should understand the stress of pre-med"

"That I do" he frowned "Speaking of stressful college life, I should go" he stood up "I have so much work to catch up on tomorrow"

"Maybe you should go with him" Shawn added "I don't like the idea of you walking around the city by yourself"

"Come on Maya" Josh handed her her coat "buddy system always"

"So" he started when they were on the street "it kind of sucked waking up alone today"

"I know, it's just-"

"Don't feed me some stupid excuse about needing to write a paper, come on Maya we've known each other forever you owe me honesty at least"

"I freaked out"

"I gathered as much"

"Sorry"

"Why?" he asked, suddenly more vulnerable than she had ever seen him "I always though you and I had this thing, I don't know, do you not want this?"

"It's not that, it's just so complicated I mean our families and Riley and then what if it ends bad, we're friends and we could really mess that up, I really like what we have here and I'm afraid I'll mess that up like I have every other relationship I've ever had"

"Maya, it's like you said last night, don't overthink it"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"If you want to go back to normal, I'll respect that but I had had fun last night and it seemed like you did too. I like you a lot and want to be with you, do you want to be with me?"

"Josh-"

"Don't overthink it, do you want to be with me yes or no?"

"Yes, but we have to take it slow ok, no telling the families or grand gestures until we've settled into it ok?"

"Ok"

"So" she chuckled "How do we go about this?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking everything stays the same except now go on dates and sleep together, it doesn't have to be this huge deal"

"Ok no big deal, and I promise next time I won't bail in the morning"

"You want to come back to mine tonight?"

"Sure, is Jackson around?"

"Yeah" he scratched the back of his head "he knows" he looked at her trying to gage her reaction.

"How?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" she nodded "he heard us"

"Oh my god! I thought he was asleep, ok no way am I ever going back to your place ever again, I cannot look him in the face"

"Come on" he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the subway "It's all part of having roommates and I doubt Mariana would be happy to have us cuddling in the bed across from her"

"Ok but in the interest of transparency I told Riley"

"I assumed you probably called her and freaked out" he chuckled "just please do not ever go into detail about our sex life with her, she is my niece"

"Ok, any other boundaries?"

"No more calling me uncle Josh, it's creepy"

"Agreed"

"What about you? Any boundaries? Other than not telling the family?"

"No PDA at topanga's"

"Ok what about Farkle? It would be nice to let him know, so he can keep hanging out with us and Jackson without it being weird"

"I'll tell Farkle, friends are fine as long as they don't tell anyone in the family"

"Deal"

Facing Jackson wasn't as bad as she had imagined, he applauded as they entered and said something along the lines of "about time", made some crude joke about refusing to clean the ass print off the kitchen counter and then sat down with them as they binged the latest Bojack Horseman. Maya did not bolt the next day, in fact they spent all Saturday morning in bed before Maya left for her shift at the café where she told a very amused Farkle about the development in their relationship. That night, they went out to dinner for their first official date and the next day was spent studying at his place where they were joined by Mariana and Conner who apparently had also gone on a date the night before. Maya was relieved to discover that the switch from friends to something more was actually quite easy. In fact, everything seemed to be the same which was probably more a comment on their friendship than their relationship. Weekends were spent hanging out with friends and weekdays were spent at Topanga's working and studying or watching Auggie on Wednesday nights and so before she knew it three weeks had passed and they had settled quite nicely into their relationship.

"Hey Auggie" she asked one Wednesday as she arrived to the Mathews apartment "what do you want for dinner today" she ruffled his curls.

"I got an A on my math test so Mom said we could have pizza tonight"

"Hey Maya" Topanga came down the stairs "I left money on the counter for pizza and soda just make sure it's sugar free and my little man is in bed by nine"

"Okie dokie"

"I'll see you later bud" she kissed Auggie goodbye and left.

"Where's Joshy?"

"He's on his way. Why don't you put on your pajamas and I'll order so we can eat when he gets here?"

"Sounds like a plan, can I play video games after dinner?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yep"

"Ok you can play until 8:45 but then teeth and bed"

"But it's thanksgiving tomorrow, I have no school"

"You heard your mom; besides, that way you can get up early. Your grandparents and Riles are getting in really early tomorrow, don't you want to see them?"

"Yeah I guess"

The rest of the night went on rather calmly, they had dinner and Maya sat on the table studying as Josh played call of duty with Auggie and Ava, the game apparently becoming very intense if the volume of their voices was any indicator. Eventually Ava was sent home (if Topanga asked at 8:40 but really it was a half an hour later) and Auggie was sent upstairs with instructions to brush his teeth and go to bed.

"I cannot believe the mouth on those two" Maya said once they had been left alone.

"Ava really is a bad influence on him"

"Nah, you Mathews are too good" she chuckled "He needs her, she'll give him some edge"

"Is that what you do?" he smirked and pulled her towards him "Give me edge?"

"Amongst other things" she smiled and reached up to meet his lips.

"What are you guys doing?" they hear from the stairs.

"Auggie!" they yelled as they jumped apart.

"I thought I told you to go to bed" Maya said sternly trying to play cool.

"Were you guys kissing?" ok so that was an epic fail "are you like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"We're the same as we always have been bud" Josh answered quickly "we just kiss sometimes"

"You guys are weird, I'm going to bed"

"Don't worry" Josh pulled her into a calming hug once the young boy had gone back upstairs "he's nine, he'll forget all about it tomorrow, we're fine"

"I hope so"

"Maya?"

"Yeah"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" he scratched the back of his head "I mean we never really talked about it other than saying no family"

"I mean" she blushed "I'd like to think we are but if you don't-"

"I want to" he smiled "Ok so now that that awkward conversation has been avoided, you coming back to mine tonight? Morgan's staying with me for thanksgiving weekend and I want a proper goodbye before you disappear from my bed for the week"

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"cuddling all day tomorrow until it is strictly necessary to get here for dinner"

"Your parents and Riley are getting here at nine"

"I told them I had to study and Mo isn't getting in until three so that way she can drop her stuff at mine and we'll come together"

"Ok, but I'm leaving at one" he pouted "don't start with me mister" she chuckled "my parents are going to wonder why I'm not spending the night with them anyway"

Their plans however were ruined by a very annoying niece of his. They had gone back to his, enjoying some alone time as Jackson had gone back to Massachusetts for the weekend, watched some Netflix and gone to bed early. They had wanted to relax the following morning but at roughly ten thirty his niece had barged through his front door screaming "I hope you guys are decent"

"I really regret giving you that key now" he groaned as he spread jam on the toast he had been planning to bring to Maya.

"That's what you get for being the cool uncle"

"Remember when I said you could come whenever you wanted or needed to?" he asked "I take it back, you're only allowed to come when you need to"

"Too late" she laughed as she hugged him.

"Is that my honey?" Maya emerged from the bedroom.

"Peaches" Riley screamed as they ran towards one another to hug "I've missed you so much"

"Me too, tell me everything" Maya replied "How's Pennsylvania? How's the roommate? Are you still seeing that guy?"

"Don't try and distract me with questions?" Riley laughed "you just came out of my uncle's bedroom in nothing but your underwear and his t-shirt, which by the way, ewwwww" she shot her uncle a look "you guys have way more to tell"

"By the way, what are you doing niece?" he handed her a mug of coffee.

"I wanted to see Maya and she told me last night she was sleeping here" she answered.

"What did you tell your parents?" Maya asked clearly worried.

"Relax" Riley assured "I told them we were meeting Farkle for brunch which, by the way, is true so get dressed, I already told your parents"

"Ok, just give me a few minutes"

"You can come too if you want" she smiled at her uncle.

"Ok but I have to be back early so I can de-maya my apartment before Mo gets here"

"Let me guess" Riley laughed "Blond hairs everywhere"

"Oh My God yes, does she ever stop shedding?"

"Unfortunately, not" she replied "don't worry I'll get you a lint roller for Christmas"

"Please"

"Now" Riley said suddenly very serious "I'm sure you're treating Maya really well, she's told me all about it, and from what I can see she seems really happy but I'm sure you also know that if you hurt my peaches I will kill you"

"I have no intention of hurting her"

"I'm sure you don't but she's my peaches and I will always protect her. Now get ready we're going to be late"

Dinner went on without much fuss, it was nice seeing the entire family again, he couldn't remember the last time they were all sat around the table together, probably Christmas the year before. Other than Shawn and Eric getting into a mini food fight over the last slice of pie, everything went on as normal, plus his parents and Morgan would be staying all weekend which meant that one; he would get to spend some family time and two; he would probably be getting spoiled on a shopping trip with his mom at some point so all in all a win win. His parents would be staying with Cory in their guest room and Morgan would be crashing on a blowup mattress on his bedroom floor. So, at around 11:30, after having gone out for drinks with Riley, Maya and Shawn (everyone else had been too tired), he and Morgan finally made it back home.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" he asked dropping a pillow on the mattress right next to his bed.

"It's fine seriously" she replied coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas "It's only for two nights and Haley and I have been sleeping on a pull out couch all week, the stupid furniture store screwed up our order" she rolled her eyes.

"When does she get back from Atlanta?"

"On Sunday night" she replied "she's staying in Philly with us for Christmas though"

"Cool"

"Josh" his sister smirked "Why is there a bra under your bed?" she dangled the incriminating item from her pinky finger.

"Crap" he snatched it off her as his blood began to rush to his face.

"Who knew my little bro was such a player" she laughed loudly.

"Shut up"

"So, are you seeing someone then? And if so, how come the family doesn't know?"

"No" he replied dryly "I had a party for Halloween, one thing led to another… Jezz Mo! I know we're close but I'd rather not get into the details of my sex life with you"

"Message received, do you have a snack? I'm kind of hungry"

"You can have anything in the kitchen"

"Score" she said coming back in the room "I can't believe you have animal crackers; didn't you once tell me they were for kids"

"I stand by my statement, they must be Jackson's"

"I remember last Christmas Maya and I went to town on the-"her eyes shot wide open "Oh My God, Oh My God! You and Maya?"

"What are you talking about?" He tried to play it cool.

"You and Maya" she covered her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the laughing fit that had seemed to overcome her "Really? When did that happen?"

"Mo seriously there's nothing going on between Maya and I"

"You and Maya?" she continued laughing in disbelief clearly dismissing his denial "Oh My God"

"Ok, yes; me and Maya but you can't tell anyone. No one knows and we'd like to keep it that way"

"I knew you guys were acting differently today, I cannot believe this"

"Seriously Mo, you can't tell the family, we're taking it slowly"

"Ok but promise me I get to be there when you do"

"Fine"

"So, when did that happen?"

"Halloween is when we made it official but we've kind of been heading towards it since the summer I guess"

"I'm happy for you guys Josh but I hope you know what you're doing here, I mean you're risking a lot, I hope you really kike her and see a future there"

"I think I might love her" he mumbled nervously "I mean it's not like I would know" he continued quickly "I've never been in love"

"I would say if you think you might be then you probably are"

"I think you might be right but please don't tell her yet, it's too early to drop that bomb"

"Cross my lips" she smiled "my little bro's all grown up now"

The next day saw the family meeting up for brunch. Morgan and Josh arrived late and extremely tired as they had stayed up late the night before talking and catching up with one another. Morgan telling him all about her engagement and Josh enjoying finally being able to share his happiness with someone. As he had predicted, his mother insisted on taking him on a shopping trip before she and Allen were to meet some friends for dinner later. He had not, however, anticipated Riley, Morgan and Maya tagging along, not that he minded, he just didn't like being around Maya and not being able to touch her as he normally would. That didn't end up being a problem though because while he and his mom went clothes shopping, the girls had opted to check out the book store and wait for them while grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us Aunt Mo" Riley said as she held the hot coco up to her face.

"Well I never get to see you in Philly and I figured I should probably get to know Maya better now that she's dating my brother"

"What?" Maya did a spit take and choked on her coffee.

"That was priceless" Morgan handed her a napkin "Don't be mad, I swear he didn't tell me, I guessed and I won't tell anyone, I promise"

"Thanks"

"I just wanted to say I'm really happy for you guys, you make a really cute couple and I don't think I've ever seen Josh so happy".

"Really?" she smiled nervously.

"Really, I couldn't think of a better girl for him even if I tried"

"Thanks. How did you know?"

"You two were acting weirder than usual" she laughed "You weren't doing your usual flirting so that had me suspicious, then I saw animal crackers in his kitchen and put two and two together"

"That's a pretty big jump to make after spending a few hours with us and seeing delicious snacks"

"Also, I found your underwear under his bed"

"Oh My God" Maya buried her face in her hands.

"Gross" Riley wrinkled her nose.

"How are you handling this?" Morgan laughed "your best friend and your uncle shacking up?"

"It's pretty gross actually"

"Oh, come on Riley, we're all adults here"

"I know, I know" she laughed "and I am also really happy for you peaches" she squeezed Maya's hand

"Thanks"

"I just ever want to think about my uncle and your underwear"

"Ok" Maya chuckled.

"But why not tell everyone?" Morgan went on.

"I don't know" Maya threw her hands up into the air "like am I supposed to just walk up to Cory and be like; hey you know how you practically raised me? Well guess what? I'm sleeping with our brother now"

"That probably isn't the best strategy" Morgan chuckled.

"Probably not" Riley agreed.

"But do you see what I mean? At first, I just wanted a little time to settle into it and now that we have, it seems like there is no way to tell them that wouldn't be extremely awkward"

"Yeah, I get it, but the sooner you do it the less awkward it'll be. I mean how long do you think you'll be able to hide a relationship?"

"Not long but I don't think I'm ready just yet"

The truth was that Maya did want to tell the family. It's not that she didn't enjoy her little bubble with Josh, she just wished she could hold his hand or kiss him whenever she wanted to, without worrying about whether or not someone would see them. Josh, feeling much the same, was sick of giving his brother excuses as to why he was dropping by just as Maya was babysitting or working at the café. That however, did not mean that they were in a rush to tell anyone. In fact, December quickly came and soon enough they were all in Philly for Christmas eve, without having told anyone else about their relationship. Josh had told his parents that he needed to take advantage of the campus library and thus stay in the city until the last moment, in reality he just wanted and excuse to drive down with Maya who had offered to spend the 23rd in the city in order to work the last shift and close the café. By the time the two had arrived, first swinging by the UPENN campus to pick Riley up, it was almost 2 and the family were gathering around the table for lunch.

"Hey guys sorry were late" Josh said as he hung his coat up "Maya insisted on stopping twice to pee"

"Hey" she shoved him "small person, small bladder" she laughed.

"It's fine" Amy hugged them both "I made sandwiches and soup for lunch if you want some"

"Yes please" they said simultaneously.

"So" Josh said as they were all sat around the table "Exactly how are we sorting out the sleeping arrangements, I mean this is a lot of people for such a small house" he laughed.

"Katie and Shawn are going to be staying with Morgan and Haley" Allen started "Auggie is bunking with you in your room" he went on "Cory and Topanga are taking the basement and Maya and Riley are sharing the spare"

"Sounds like a plan" Maya smiled.

"I trust that you won't be getting into too much trouble while we're across town" Shawn laughed.

"I've been on my own for two months now, haven't screwed up too much" she joked in return.

"Seriously, we're a phone call away"

"Dad" she groaned.

"So, Riley, are you going to give Maya the grand tour while we're here?" Katie asked "I know I definitely want to see the famous Chubby's"

"Actually, the day after Christmas I was going to have lunch with Ryan and his family"

"Ohh" Eric laughed "Meeting the parents already, that's a big step"

"I'm nervous enough thanks, I don't need your help"

"So, I get to be stuck here with the grown-ups" Maya laughed "great" she joked.

"Don't worry, I'm hanging out with Andrew and some buddys from high school, you can come along, if you're lucky I might even treat you to some fries at Chubbys"

"See dad, I'll be in great company"

"I still don't trust you baby Mathews" Shawn laughed as he pointed his spoon at Josh "you're just as bad as she is"

"Why don't you trust them?" Auggie piped up from the end of the table "is it because they kiss now?" he asked innocently, completely unaware of what he had just done.

"Shit" Maya muttered as she closed her eyes.

"What?"

"What does that mean?"

"Excuse me?" questions were coming from all around the table and neither Maya nor Josh were quite sure who was saying what. It was Morgan who finally pulled the conversation to a holt.

"You told the kid? Really?" she laughed in disbelief "What kind of secret relationship is this? You guys suck at this"

"Excuse me" Amy interrupted "relationship? Is there something the two of you would like to tell us?"

"Ok" Maya started "So Josh and I… We… what I mean is that we…"

"We're dating" Josh interrupted "We're dating, we're happy about it and we don't want everyone making a huge deal out of it ok?" he felt Maya squeeze his hand under the table.

"And exactly how long has this been happening?" Shawn interjected.

"Two months and we didn't tell you because we didn't want it to become like this huge thing so we would really appreciate it if you could all refrain from the gossiping and the little jokes"

"Like hell" Eric laughed "We're your family, that's what we do, we are most definitely going to laugh and joke at your expense"

"Did this by any chance happen around the time of Halloween?" Katie asked.

"Yes" Maya smiled unsurely "how did you know that?"

"Dammit" Amy passed Katie a twenty-dollar bill.

"We're your mothers" Katie smiled "we know these things"

"I don't know how I feel about this" Cory started "you better not hurt her Josh and you better not hurt him Maya" he rubbed his head "See what I mean? How am I supposed to know where my loyalties lie here?"

"With both of us" Josh supplied.

"Definitely not my case" Riley laughed "I have no doubts where my loyalties are"

"Enough with this stupid conversation" Morgan interrupted "how the hell did you think Auggie wasn't going to spill the beans"

"Hey it worked for two months" Josh defended.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Topanga asked Morgan.

"Or me?" Shawn laughed.

"I was sworn to secrecy"

"Ok I want to know exactly how this happened" Topanga smiled at the young pair.

"Trust me you don't"

"Riley!"

"Exactly how did you manage a girl so far out of your league little bro?"

"Be nice Eric" Allen scolded "although I was wondering that myself" he chuckled.

Maya had worried that they would tease them, that they would gossip and joke and over analyze all of her interactions, and she was right. What she was wrong about was how that would make her feel. Yes, she was embarrassed but it was nice, it was what families are supposed to do. In a sense, it made her feel more welcome than ever, she supposed his family wouldn't tease them so much if they didn't approve and feel comfortable enough to do so and all in all that was a good thing.

**I started writing Joshaya years ago because of the shocking lack of fics and while it has gotten better there are still not enough (I don't think there ever will be enough for me) so I decided I would try to write a few more in the hopes that someone would like it. I would say quick oneshot but this was long as hell. I hope you guys liked it and as always please leave a review, I really enjoy the feedback. Also, Happy Holidays.**


End file.
